


What Once Was Mine

by Redhairedwonder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Death, I am not a monster, I promise it will be okay, Kissing, M/M, Possible mutual pinning, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, Whump, and others to come - Freeform, temporary major character death, this is going to be rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhairedwonder/pseuds/Redhairedwonder
Summary: Loki had committed a crime and Odin saw fit to punish his son by banishing him to Midgard a place he despised until he could realize his mistakes. Later the God of Mischief meets a quick witted and charming private eye and his partner and though reluctant agrees to help them try and catch a killer. A hundred and twenty eight years later Loki returns to the world he once visited and found purpose to and meets a man who reminds him of what he once had.I am not very good with this summary it's a little rough but I hope you understand.





	What Once Was Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic from a prompt I saw on Pinterest not too long ago. It was interesting and got me thinking of many ideas of a reincarnation au fanfic and I love the frost iron pairing with Loki and Tony so I thought what the heck lets give it a try!

I know I do not have the first chapter up at the moment and I am working hard on it. When I am finished I will post as soon as I can.


End file.
